


L’arpione della principessa

by Milady_Silvia



Series: I grandi re [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aunt-Niece Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Eladam è la zia della ribelle principessa Eloine. E cerca inutilmente di essere la voce della ragione.Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YSVyBl5kECk.





	1. Chapter 1

L'arpione della principessa   
  
  


La ragazza fece scattare il macchinario, l’arpione venne sparato a tutta velocità. Solcò il cielo azzurro sopra di lei. La luce del sole fece brillare il metallo di cui era composto. L’arpione si conficcò nei merli della parete di pietra del castello. La giovane ghignò e socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi dorate brillarono.

“Te l’avevo detto che ci sarei riuscita” sussurrò.

L’altra donna con lei si portò una mano alla bocca e sbadigliò. Socchiuse gli occhi, facendo ondeggiare le lunghe ciglia nere.

“E ora cosa pensi di fare? Di scalare la parete?” domandò.

La giovane annuì, facendo fluttuare i suoi lunghi capelli vermigli.

La donna schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Principessa, vi rendete conto che quello si usare per dare l’assalto ai castelli, non per scappare al di fuori di essi? Potreste semplicemente chiedere di farvi uscire” disse.

La principessa si accarezzò il fianco, sfiorando con le dita pallide l’elsa di uno dei pugnali che tenevano alla cintola.

“Devo allenarmi. E se un giorno scoppiasse una guerra e io fossi costretta a dare l’assalto a un castello? Insomma, è necessario che io lo faccia, zia” spiegò.

“Eloine, lo scenario che stai descrivendo, è impossibile. Se scoppiasse una guerra, una principessa come voi verrebbe semplicemente portata in salvo” spiegò la zia. Il lungo vestito blu le scivolava sul corpo magro, esaltandole le forme del seno poco prosperoso. Le ossa le premevano contro la pelle pallida, intravedendosi.

“Zia Eladam, voi non riuscite proprio a immaginarvi le situazioni che potrebbero verificarsi in questo mondo” ribatté la nipote. Raggiunse il muro e si afferrò alla corda assicurata all’arpione, saltò e mise i piedi sulla roccia. Iniziò la risalita, graffiandosi le dita.

La zia socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi azzurro ghiaccio brillarono di riflessi blu intenso.

“Non so da chi avete preso. Né vostra madre, né vostro padre, hanno simili comportamenti…”. Iniziò a rimproverarla.

Eloine proseguì la risalita e socchiuse gli occhi, accelerando la velocità. I muscoli delle sue braccia scattavano, la pelle delle sue mani si era graffiata in più punti.

“Ammettetelo, semplicemente non comprendete quanto sia bella un’avventura!” gridò.

Eladam schioccò la lingua sul palato, socchiudendo le labbra sottili.

“Sei tu che non comprendi la tua fortuna di vivere al sicuro, in un mondo pacifico. Lì fuori ragazzini affamati muoiono di continuo, gli sporchi popolani si ammalano delle malattie più assurde. Per non parlare degli altri regni che non solo sono sempre coinvolti in futili guerre, ma non riescono nemmeno mai a vincerle…”. Continuò a lamentarsi. Le lunghe ciocche di capelli biondo platino le ricadevano sulle spalle sottili, facendo contrasto con la sua veste di velluto.

Eloine raggiunse la cima del muro e si sedette tra i merli. Accarezzò con una mano il suo arpione, socchiuse gli occhi e ridacchiò.

“Sono convinta che con questo arpione, potrò fare ogni cosa” si disse. Si massaggiò il collo, alzando il gomito verso l’alto. Con quest’ultimo sfiorò le due piume nere di corvo che la giovane principessa aveva messo tra i capelli.

La voce della zia arrivava ovattata alla giovane, semi-coperta dal rumore del vento.


	2. Diana, la combattente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uno scorcio della vita di Diana nella terra degli Ennumberg.  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ggD4_PXiizI.  
> Ha partecipato al Prompt del Lunedì della pagina facebook Il giardino di Efp.  
> Prompt:4 - "non ti curar di loro, ma guarda e passa".

Diana, la combattente  
  


Una ragazza era intenta a correre per la foresta, i fruscii degli alberi si mischiavano ai ruggiti dei suoi inseguitori. Il petto di lei si alzava e abbassava, la sua pelle rosea era accaldata. La maglietta di tela bianca che indossava, decorata da una riga di colore marroncino, le ricadeva larga, lasciandole scoperta una spalla. La giovane sentiva gli ansiti dei suoi aggressori farsi sempre più vicini.

Afferrò il ciondolo di pietra a forma di testa di lupo e lo strinse, assottigliando gli occhi. La luce del sole, che filtrava dalle fronde, le faceva brillare le iridi verde chiaro. Cercò di regolare il proprio respiro, mentre con l’altra mano estraeva la spada. Rallentò la sua corsa, udendo i ringhi delle creature ormai vicinissimi.

Lanciò in aria la spada, balzò sopra un tronco e riprese al volo l’arma, si voltò facendo ondeggiare i capelli grigi. Sorrise furbetta, il sudore le scivolava lungo il viso tempestato da efelidi.

“Fatevi avanti!” li sfidò.

Le creature dinanzi a lei ruggirono, sfoderarono gli artigli e avanzarono dimenando le code. Uno di loro balzò sul tronco, sfondandolo con le zampe che rimasero incastrate. La giovane gli mozzò la testa, il sangue schizzò tutt’intorno macchiandole la guancia.

Schivò le artigliate di un altro e le fauci di un altro ancora, che cercarono di scattare su di lei. Indietreggiò, vide una codata diretta al suo viso e mozzò l'estremità della creatura, che lanciò un verso stridulo.

Un’altra lucertola ringhiò e cercò di tirarle una testata, la ragazza si scansò, mentre la lucertola umanoide risaliva sul cadavere del suo compagno.

La giovane si voltò e si mise a correre, i piedi nudi le si sporcarono di muschio, percorse il tronco riverso a terra e balzò sul ramo di un albero vivo. Da quello balzò da un albero all’altro, allontanandosi.

“Diana, non ti curar di loro, ma guarda e passa. Di ‘Ennumberg’ ce ne sono tanti, ma di te, una sola” si disse.

 


	3. Prigioniera degli Ennumberg

Prigioniera degli Ennumberg

 

Una ragazza, nascosta dietro uno dei numerosi alberi della foresta, in cui risuonavano i fruscii delle fronde e in lontananza si udivano dei bassi ringhi, era intenta a spostare la grata arrugginita del condotto dell’acqua. L’odore di putrido le pungeva le narici e le mani le i erano sporcate di nero e rosso, la sua pelle rosea era accaldata.

La larga maglietta di tela bianca, decorata da sottili linee marroncine, le aderiva sudata in alcuni punti ed era ricoperta di macchie, il colletto le aveva arrossato il collo.

< Sono anni che vivo come una selvaggia qui nella terra degli Ennumberg, ma non mi ero mai spinta a tanto. Entrare nelle prigioni di questi esseri, devo essere impazzita > pensò, mordicchiandosi l’interno della guancia. Accarezzò l’elsa della spada ed iniziò a scendere.

I ruggiti in lontananza si facevano sempre più forti e nitidi.

La ragazza scivolò pian piano, attraverso delle asperità nella parete di roccia e scese fino a toccare terra, l’acqua le arrivava fino alla vita.

L’odore umido della foresta venne completamente sostituito dall’olezzo, all’interno filtrava pochissima luce.

Si fece avanti di un paio di passi, non riuscendo più a scorgere niente, afferrò il ciondolo di pietra a forma di pietra che portava al collo e lo sollevò, sibilò delle parole e dalle cavità degli occhi iniziò a brillare una luce verde, che si rifletté nelle iridi smeraldine di lei.

< Dai, Diana, non perderti d’animo > pensò. Si mise a camminare nel guano, smuovendo l’acqua nerastra e putrescente intorno a lei, creava un certo sciabordio, ma si confondeva con il resto della fognatura. < Ho sentito dire che hanno imprigionato un nobile e che tutti gli averi che aveva addosso sono stati chiusi in una specie di magazzino. Se riuscissi a depredarli, farei finalmente la bella vita.

Niente più povertà > rifletté. La maglietta le era ricaduta di lato, lasciandole scoperta una spalla. Si slegò la spada dalla cintola e se la legò sulle spalle, fu costretta a tenere sollevata la testa di lupo con i denti. Il sudore le scivolava lungo il viso tempestato da efelidi.

< Quelle lucertole sono proprio stupide, così interessate a conquistare il regno vicino da non rendersi conto di quello che sta succedendo qui > rifletté.

Riprese in mano la testa di lupo e svoltò attraverso una serie di corridoi di pietra, un po’ di melma le gocciolò sulla spalla nuda. I capelli grigi le si sporcarono della sostanza.

Proseguì finché le sue scarpe di tela non furono così impregnate da renderle difficoltoso avanzare, il sudore si era mescolato alla sostanza sui suoi capelli rendendoli in groviglio maleodorante e le mancava il fiato.

Si udì un ruggito far tremare tutt’intorno, Diana alzò lo sguardo e notò una scaletta, risalì e fu accecata dalla luce che filtrava dal buco di una botola. Ingoiò un gemito e riuscì a sbirciare all’interno.

Arrossì vedendo una giovane ignuda legata a una parete di roccia, i polsi tenuti fermi da delle pesanti catene di ferro sopra la sua testa.

“Avanti, principessina… Le tue sofferenze finiranno se ti deciderai a parlare” disse una donna lucertola. Sfoderò gli artigli e dimenò la coda, facendola schioccare.

La prigioniera le sputò un grumo di sangue in faccia.

Diana fece un sorriso furbetto, socchiudendo gli occhi.

< Niente male la tipetta, anche se non molto furba se l’hanno catturata > pensò.

Un uomo lucertola ruggì rumorosamente, strofinando le zampe sul pavimento, fino a scheggiare alcune pesanti rocce che formavano il pavimento.

< Non capisco perché gli Ennumberg si ostinino a non voler parlare quando lo sanno fare > pensò Diana, scrutando l’umanoide.

“Dicci dov’è il _timbro_ del re. Ora” ordinò l’umanoide lucertola di sesso femminile.

“Non vi consegnerò le sorti del mio regno” sibilò la principessa con un filo di voce.

Diana impallidì.

< Non hanno catturato dei nobili, è la principessa stessa > pensò. Abbassò lo sguardo, mentre le creature iniziavano a digrignare rumorosamente i denti. < La principessa del regno degli uomini… del mio regno. Se gli darà quel timbro, potranno dare falsi ordini all’esercito, facendolo capitolare. Vinceranno la guerra >. Ingoiò un sospiro.

< Non so neanche perché ci sto tanto rimanendo male. In fondo il re ha fatto sempre vivere il suo popolo nella miseria e nella fame. Mi ha costretto a dover crescere tra queste bestiacce, rubando, per sopravvivere >.

Le urla della principessa iniziarono a risuonare, Diana tornò a sporgersi e a sbirciare. La coda della carceriera si abbatteva sulla vittima, sulla sua pelle pallida si aprivano dei profondi squarci e sangue schizzava tutt’intorno.

Le iridi dorate della principessa si erano fatte tendenti al grigio, le due piume di corvo che teneva tra i capelli erano cadute in una pozza di sangue. 

L’altra creatura mostrò le fauci e le morse una spalla, facendola ululare di dolore.

“Parlate principessa Eloine o perite come vostra zia Eladam” ordinò la carceriera.

“Mai” gemette la principessa, mentre calde lacrime le rigavano il viso.

< Al diavolo! > pensò Diana. Diede un calcio, mandando in frantumi la botola di legno e saltò dentro, sfoderando la spada.

 “Fatevi avanti!” li sfidò.

Le due creature dinanzi a lei ruggirono, sfoderarono gli artigli e avanzarono, dimenando le code. Diana le schivò agilmente.

Eloine riuscì a scorgere a fatica la sua figura e la guardò con un’espressione sorpresa e ammirata.

Diana riuscì a mozzare la testa alla femmina di donna lucertola, il sangue le schizzò sulla guancia.

Diana schivò le artigliate e le fauci dell’altro. Si udirono delle urla e una serie di passi che si avvicinavano.

Eloine riuscì a metterla a fuoco, respirando a fatica.

Diana indietreggiò, spezzò le catene con un colpo di spada e accecò il nemico con la luce che proveniva dalla tua testa di lupo.

La principessa era caduta per terra, si mise seduta, cercando di fermare il sangue che scivolava lungo la sua pelle con la mano.

Diana decapitò anche il secondo avversario e la sollevò a forza, caricandosela in spalla.

“Chi s…”. Iniziò a dire la principessa, i capelli rossi le coprivano in parte il viso.

“Arrivano!” gridò Diana, mentre la porta veniva abbattuta da altre guardie, dalle fattezze di lucertole. Eloine si aggrappò a lei, Diana discese nuovamente nelle fogne ed iniziò a correre, le creature le inseguivano.

“Tu mi hai salvato” esalò Eloine con un filo di voce.

“No, se ci prendono” ribatté Diana.

< Non si arrenderanno mai, finché non avranno il timbro reale > pensò Eloine.

“Hai dei pugnali?” chiese.

Diana si sfilò le scarpe che la intralciavano e proseguì a piedi nudi, ritrovò l’uscita e risalì. Entrambe furono accecate dalla luce del sole, ma proseguirono la fuga.

Diana correva rapidamente sul prato erboso della foresta. Recuperò in corsa una serie di rami appuntiti e li porse a Eloine, che li lanciò, riuscendo a colpire gl’inseguitori più vicini.

“Non sei niente male” si congratulò Diana.

“Se riusciamo a salvarci, voglio dei vestiti… e sapere il tuo nome” rispose la principessa.

< Non avrete quel timbro, maledetti, mai > pensò.

 

 


End file.
